The apparatus described herein relates generally to a ladder climbing apparatus. More specifically, the apparatus relates to a ladder climbing apparatus configured to carry a person up or down a ladder.
It is well known that ladders have been commonly used to enable a person to climb up or down along a wall or steep surface. Recently, attention has been focused on wind power generation as a clean energy source. A wind turbine for use in wind power generation includes a tower and a nacelle supported by the tower. A ladder is provided inside the tower and extends vertically from the base of the tower up into the nacelle. The ladder is used to gain access to the nacelle or upper portions of the tower.
The towers of utility scale wind turbines can be very high, and may range from 80 to 120 meters or more. These heights make it difficult for a person to climb the tower, and even more difficult to climb multiple towers in one day. Current occupational health and safety standards limit the number of climbs per day by maintenance personnel.
Climb assist devices have been used to assist in the ascent of a ladder. A climb assist device typically includes an endless rope which is fastened to a technician's harness with a clamp of the same type used in mountain climbing. When the technician gives a gentle tug on the rope, a motor starts and pulls on the rope, thus facilitating climbing for the technician. The rope runs along the ladder and the pull weight is set by the technician. For example, if the technician weighs 200 lbs. and sets the pull to 50 lbs., then the technician only has to raise 150 lbs. of their own body weight.
However, the technician is still required to raise a substantial portion of weight and multiple tower climbs in one day still present occupational health and safety concerns.